


Arthur/Merlin one liners

by Enigel



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Sentence Story Meme, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try to write different categories of fic (angst, fluff, UST, etc) in one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur/Merlin one liners

**Angst**  
Arthur hadn't said a word to him all day, and now he'd come all the way to Merlin's room to stare him down with fierce, angry eyes.

**AU**  
Most people didn't understand why he was so attached to Arthur, but the wise and kind ruler of Camelot was still a boy himself, who valued games and friendship and blunt honesty, and Arthur had all that, plus extraordinary courage and loyalty, to make up for his complete lack of magical talent.

**Crackfic**  
"I didn't mind seeing Gwen with Morgana, but now _my father_ is courting _Gaius_, so if you don't fix this, Merlin, I'm going to kill you, or I will as soon as I stop wanting to snog you!"

**Crossover**  
Arthur didn't think he had anything to learn in the art of sword fighting anymore, not until he met Adam, who knocked him down in five turns of the sandglass and then congratulated him on his skill.

**Death**  
Merlin hugged him tightly, not caring that Arthur turned his face away from him: the whole kingdom may have lost a king and gained another, but Arthur had lost a father that day.

**First Time**  
"You don't have to, it's not, not a lord and manservant thing," Arthur was babbling, so Merlin shut him up with another kiss.

**Fluff**  
Arthur had him pinned down with ease, but Merlin could still move one hand, so he pulled a straw from the hay he was currently sunken in and tickled him mercilessly, Arthur's outraged laughter soon filling his ears.

**Humour**  
The magically propelled rotten potato slid unseen in Arthur's path, and made a disgustingly squishy noise as he stepped on it.

**H/C**  
Merlin wondered if it was the blow to his head that made him think Arthur had pressed a kiss to his temple, but he couldn't mistake the hand squeezing his and the look of annoyed worry accompanying the chastising words.

**Smut**  
Under the cover of the night Merlin was feeling bolder and reckless, teasing Arthur with his tongue until Arthur's hands tightened in his hair and his words were turned into moans and whimpers.

**UST**  
It was just Merlin, clumsy, scrawny Merlin washing the grime of the battle off his skin, but Arthur had to avert his gaze and dunk himself in the cold water of the river against the sudden heat in his belly.

**Minor Character POV**  
As he watched the two young boys struggle with the conundrum, the Keeper of the Unicorns wasn't as much worried - he knew a thing or two about destinies himself - as he was feeling uncomfortably like an intruder, and he wondered if there were some hidden details in the grand picture of Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon's entwined destinies.


End file.
